TiddalikMask
TiddalikMask (ティダリクマスク Tidarikumasuku) is a Nocturne based off of Tiddalik. He is part of the Other Monsters and serves JackalMask, is a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TiddalikMask is a BIG Nocturne who despite being overweight, is still energetic and acrobatic like the others and is one of the more trickier Monster Nocturnes to get pass. He can be pretty crass, over-the-top and is constantly thirsty. He appears to be good friends with SilbonMask, who ironically is very much the opposite of what he is. TibbalikMask also does not mind being called fat, being very proud of his giant size. In regards to his allies, he values SilbonMask as an excellent friend, being very close to him despite the fact the two rarely speak to each other. His other best friend is ChupacabraMask, whose skinny and smaller size contrasts with his bigger and bulkier frame. Despite ChupacabraMask being more vitrolic and cynical to TiddalikMask compared to SilbonMask, TiddalikMask still considers him to be a good friend and thinks he's a really smart and clever guy. TiddalikMask also has romantic feelings for GorgonMask, finding her to be very attractive, especially in her fattened state. With that said though he will still fight over some things with her (such as over pizza slices). History Backstory Hailing from Australia, TiddalikMask was one of the youngest Nocturne Monsters to join, having joined in his early 20's. He got the position due to his power of being able to drain water quickly and being a surprising formidable force. Debut: Killing Time TiddalikMask first appeared near the end of the RP where he and SilbonMask finally arrived from there coffins (and oddly TiddalikMask's was thin and tall), to which he introduced himself to SkullMask. He was the only one who didn't get the youth beam from SirenMask due to being relatively young and he was sent out along with Spring-Heeled Jack, SquarefootMask, GrendelMask and of course SilbonMask out to battle to finish what ScorpionMask, NemeanMask, MoaiMask and GhostMask started. TiddalikMask was the last one to leave, taking a few drinks with him. The Return of Vernonn TiddalikMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he spotted Vernonn and swallowed him whole. Vernonn fought back inside of his stomach though, to which TiddalikMask tried to keep him down. GrendelMask asked TiddalikMask what was wrong, to which TiddalikMask replied to him that he was just having a few "digestive problems". Vernonn then poked an important organ within TiddalikMask however, causing TiddalikMask to barf out Vernonn, as well as several other items and food. TiddalikMask's first reaction was to then go get a drink at somewhere. London Before Midnight TiddalikMask was finally arrived to show to fight off SaberMask and his forces at the London hotel they were staying at starter his attack on Phoney Bone, swallowing him alive. Phoney Bone managed to find his to get out of TiddalikMask (by also jabbing at his insides), forcing TiddalikMask to vomit him out. TiddalikMask fought some more, before then The Hunter arrived. TiddalikMask fought The Hunter first, but he was swiftly taken out, forcing him to retreat early. KitsuneMask Is Redeemed! Operation Famine Begins Now! WIP Tower Trap! Scatter the Skulls! WIP The End of the Crystal Skulls WIP TiddalikMask N' ChupcabraMask Meet Eclipse WIP Mad Monster Party WIP Mad Monster Party (This Time For Reals!!) WIP SkullMask's Resurrection TiddalikMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he commented that he liked GorgonMask's new appearance. Black Thursday WIP Abilities * Water Absorption: TiddalikMask can absorb water from anywhere, from the biggest bodies of water such as rivers or lakes, to even people, to which after he absorbs the water from them leaves them as nothing but mere skin and bones. * Infinite Digestive System: TiddalikMask can eat anything and suffer no harm and can also eat things bigger than him, such as kaiju. * Tongue: TiddalikMask can use his tongue as weapon, either as a shooting club or a whip. * Extraordinary Jumper: TiddalikMask can jump up to high heights. * Enhanced Agility: Despite being incredibly fat, TiddalikMask can still move and go about in quick pace. * Thick Fat: TiddalikMask has very thick fat hides which also acts as armor for him and protects him from many blows. Repeated punches and kicks will not even cause him to flinch. * Adept Swimmer: TiddalikMask can swim at relatively fast speeds. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, TiddalikMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Tiddalik Flood: After consuming large amounts of water, TiddalikMask can spew it all back out creating a flood attack. It can do damage to cities (naturally by flooding them) and send his opponents flying back from the waves. Weaknesses * Light Energy: TiddalikMask is weak to light energy. * Dehydration: TiddalikMask seems to be almost always thirsty and if he is unable to get any kind of drink in a large amount of time, he will most likely perish or be severely weakened. * Slow Movement: Once TiddalikMask gets done eating or drinking large amounts, he will need to digest for a while and be stuck as an immobile, mountainous blob Nocturne temporarily before he finishes digesting. Trivia * TiddalikMask is officially the fattest Nocturne, beating out OrcaMask and BaleenMask. * Outside of his obvious motif, he was also partially based off of Fat Bastard from Austin Powers. * He is the first Nocturne to appear who has an amphibian motif. * TiddalikMask has the same roars as Showa Gamera. * Like all Veteran Monsters (Springheel, Squarefoot, Glamis, Grendel, Silbon), his personality stems from an iconic comedian, Chris Farley, with him even sharing similar tics such as loud voice and pulling off many of his stunts despite his size. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Nocturnes with Amphibian motifs Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)